THE GIRLFRIEND
by orgy123
Summary: “should I be scared?” ashley shyly asked biting her lip. Spencer leaned in towards her. “very” she whispered close to her face pulling ashley inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS A NEW STORY AND I JUST WANTED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU GUYS AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP **

**UPDATING ON THE OTHER STORIES. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS**

She walked through the doors starting her same ritual just like everyday going to her favorite coffee shop. "hey, aiden I'll take the usual." she spoke going towards him. She stopped her movements once she saw him crying.

"aiden...honey whats wrong." she sympathetically asked giving him a tissue.

"I...I'm..I'm gay!..."

"awe sweety we knew that already." ashley said cutting him off.

"no!...I'm gay and my family doesn't know it..an.. and they're.. cccoming ...and ...I ttold...them I hhad a girlfriend." aiden mumbled out as more tears slided down his cheeks. Ashley moved her hand on top of his shoulder.

"well tell them the truth...I'm sure they'll be okay about it." ashley said comforting him.

"NO NO NO! You don't know my parents they're crazy psychos they won't understand."

"aiden I don't know what to say...but I'm here for you" ashely said giving him a smile. Aiden closed his eyes wiping away his tears.

_'great why would I want anything from her...or maybe...yeah thats it'_ aiden thought opening his eyes as he gave ashley a smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." ashley said feeling happy for making someone else happy, but little did she know.

"I'm happy because...I think I found my answer to this whole solution and you my friend are going to help me."

"aiden I don't know how to help its not like I'm going to pretend to be your girlfriend..." she stopped talking once she saw aiden have a big smile on his face. "no..no thats a bad idea aiden a very bad idea." ashley said moving her head side to side.

"ashley please..you have to help. I'm a friend in need of help...please just for a week..please" he asked giving her the pout that she couldn't say no to.

_' see thats your problem ashley you can never say no...is it that hard to say no ...just say no...NO!!'_

"o...kay" she softly whispered shutting her eyes as she felt aiden engulf her in a big hug.

"thank you thank you!" aiden shouted.

_'great just great...look what you have gotten yourself into'_ ashley thought giving aiden a small smile.

"so what do I have to do exactly?" ashley asked feeling very nervous and scared.

"well my friend just like you said you have to pretend to be my girlfriend, but no touching or kissing cause thats like ew." aiden said lifting his hand up.

"sure your parents won't notice" ashley softly mumbled looking down at her feet.

"what was that?" aiden asked

"oh I said ...shouldn't you tell me about you and your family?" ashley whispered looking up to aiden.

"oh you're so right take a seat and get ready to know the Carlin family."

ashley sat down mentally preparing herself. _'okay now theres defiantly no turning back...'_

"alright first we should like totally start with mom and dad...moms like a real bitch when she wants to be plus she is kinda of hot for her age so she totally has the right to be a bitch. Now my dad his more of laid back hippie, but when you get him mad he gets mad, then we have my brother and two sisters. Glen can be a total douche you just can't stand him, but his the best brother you can have. Kyla is the more free spirited kinda of girl , but it always has to be her way...spencer is like my best friend and she is like the total rebel of the family she goes against what my mom and dad say and thats what I like about her, but she doesn't know that I'm gay and if I tell her I would lose her." aiden said having a frown on his face. Ashley moved her hand on top of his giving him a smile.

"so when are they coming?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"um..tonight actually and ...I'm really nervous I haven't seen them in five years..not even spencer." he quietly whispered.

"hey don't worry I'll be there tonight..okay."

aiden nodded his head mouthing a 'thank you'.

...

_' okay ashley you can do this just ring the darn door bell and get this over with...remember just pretend to be aiden's girlfriend...aiden's girlfriend.'_ ashley keep thinking not noticing the family watching her through the window.

"how long do you think shes going to stand there?...she's to hot to be dating aiden" glen spoke staring down ashley's body. Kyla hit him on the stomach sending him a glare. "I don't think she would date you...plus she looks good with aiden." kyla said staring back at ashley.

"those clothes that she's wearing seem too revealing and is that a tattoo on her back?" Paula spoke pointing to ashley's back.

"oh honey its not like you don' have one and plus...she seems sweet and shy...and I'm proud that my son found a very nice looking girlfriend." Paula pushed arthur upon hearing him.

"what are you guys doing?" spencer asked watching her family hog the small window next to door.

"nothing" everyone shouted moving away from the window as they heard the door bell ringing. Aiden came down the stairs.

"spencer could you get that. I have to go check on the chicken.?" aiden asked going to the kitchen.

Spencer went towards the door. '_great more people this is sure going to be fun_' she thought opening the door revealing a nervous ashley staring down at her feet.

A smile came on to spencer's face watching a shy ashley. "I'm assuming your aiden's girlfriend" spencer said still wearing her smile. Ashley looked up hearing spencer's voice.

_'aiden never mentioned that spencer was beautiful...stop! Stop! Remember you're straight just for a week please don't let your gay side out... you don't even know if she's gay or not?' _ashley thought giving spencer a shy smile.

"yyeah...ashley" ashley said sticking out her hand. Spencer took her hand into hers and kept her gaze on her taken in ashley's beauty.

_'aiden does have good taste...wait what!...spencer you did not just check out you brother's girlfriend did you?...will she is pretty'_

"spencer" spencer softly whispered. Both girls stood there staring into each others eyes.

"SPENCER!" the carlin family shouted breaking their gaze.

"looks like they're anxious to meet the girlfriend" spencer softly whispered letting go of ashley's hand.

"should I be scared?" ashley shyly asked biting her lip. Spencer leaned in towards her. "very" she whispered close to her face pulling ashley inside.

"spencer stop hogging her and let her in" glen said stepping by spencer's side.

"hey there hot stuff. I'm glen, but you can call me whatever you want and I mean whatever" glen spoke sending ashley a wink. Ashley gave him a small smile feeling uncomfortable.

_'aiden was totally right he is a total douche bag...but at least he has a gorgeous, beautiful, hot sister...stop ashley ..stop right now'_

"I'm ashley" she softly spoke. Aiden came out and saw ashley.

"ashley, sweety you made it." he said going up to her and pulling her into a hug. As aiden and ashley were hugging a small frown appeared on spencer's face upon seeing them.

"aiden, aren't you going to present your girlfriend?" paula asked moving towards the entrance as arthur and kyla followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS THAT YOU GIVEN FOR THIS STORY AND I DIDN'T QUITE FEEL IT WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT BELIEVE ME IT WILL GET BETTER LATER ON AND THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN.**

"right...well ashley this right here is my gorgeous mom Paula, my dad arthur, and my little sister kyla...um I'm guessing you already met glen and spencer." aiden said staring at ashley.

Ashley moved her eyesight on to spencer when aiden mentioned her. "yeah...I have" she softly muttered a blush appearing on her face. Spencer gave ashley a sly smile. Aiden moved his gaze between the two girls sensing something.

_'is it just me or does it look like ashley has a thing for spencer...and spencer for ashley...no aiden your just stressed and your imagining things...I need a mocha latte and massage..'_ he thought staring off into space.

" aiden hello." paula shouted breaking aiden's thoughts.

"what?" he asked looking around him.

"Are you okay you kind of left us and spaced out."

"uh...I was just thinking about how...pretty ashley looks...doesn't she?" aiden said trying to make a dreamy look towards ashley.

_'pretty doesn't quite add I would say gorgeous and beautiful...I need to stop...whats wrong with me...shes with aiden ...she belongs to aiden...' _spencer broke her thoughts moving her gaze away from ashley

"are we going to sit or just stand ?" spencer said her mood changing going past aiden and ashley and heading towards the living room.

"pardon my daughter she's just...tired." paula stated giving ashley a chaste smile.

"its..okay" ashley responded back still staring in the direction that spencer had left. _'did I do something wrong...she looked disappointed...she probably hates me'_ ashley thought as a small frown appeared on her face.

"hey are you okay?" kyla asked putting her hand on ashley's shoulder.

"yeah." ashley sadly whispered giving kyla a small smile.

"how about we move into the living room" arthur suggested pointing towards it. Everyone started moving, but aiden pulled ashley back letting everyone go before them.

"Thanks for doing this" aiden whispered giving ashley a big smile.

"what are friends for" ashley said grabbing aiden's hand.

They entered the living room where everyone was already seated down waiting for them. Spencer moved her gaze on to the couple feeling confused, mad and something she couldn't quite understand.

"so I want to hear how you guys met?" kyla excitedly said clapping her hands together.

"yeah ..we sure do" spencer sarcastically muttered staring at ashley.

Ashley moved her gaze to aiden raising an eyebrow. "wwell...we met...aat a cc..."

"cafe" aiden shouted interrupting ashley. Earning confused looks from every one

" a cafe?" spencer asked keeping her gaze on ashley.

"yeah a cafe." ashley said smiling.

"so thats it you guys saw each other and then bam! Love at first sight?" spencer spoke quite not believing their story.

"yep thats exactly it" aiden said looking at ashley. "love at first sight...right honey?"

ashley moved her gaze away from spencer upon hearing aiden calling her. "yeah..I have never believed in love at first sight until now." she said staring back at spencer.

"how sweet" kyla said holding her hand to her chest adding a dramatic affect to her words.

"well son I knew you had that carlin charm." arthur said getting a nudge from paula.

"what he meant to say is that he's happy you found someone..you know we were kinda of getting worried that you were gay" paula said earning laughs from arthur, glen, and Kyla. Aiden give ashley a sad smile as spencer sat there looking at the couple sensing something was wrong.

_'why does aiden look sad?' _spencer thought feeling her own sadness at seeing how close aiden and ashley were.

"are we going to eat or what?" glen whined rubbing his stomach indicating his hunger.

Everyone moved on the empty seats in the dining hall. Ashley sat next spencer as aiden sat on the other side leaving glen, kyla , and paula across from them as arthur sat at the head of the table.

"So ashley tells about yourself?" kyla asked sipping on her drink. Ashley moved her eyesight to aiden giving him a panic look. Aiden moved his hand on top of hers giving her a reassuring smile. Spencer moved her view away from their hands feeling bad and disgusted.

"um...I have lived in New York since I was little and went to school graduated as a clothes designer." ashley said trying to move the attention away from her.

"tells us more about your family" paula said giving ashley a smile.

"well my mom died giving birth to me and my dad died two years ago. I don't have, uncles, aunts, or grandparents." ashley barley said feeling her sadness at the thought that she was alone in this world. She moved her gaze to spencer upon feeling her hand on top of hers as their fingers became intertwined together under table where everyone around them was oblivious. Spencer gave her a soft smile mouthing '_I'm sorry_'. Ashley gave her a shy smile feeling a blush appearing on her face feeling spencer's hand fit perfectly with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"so spencer when are we going to meet your boyfriend." spencer upon hearing her mother smashed her hand underneath the table as she hurriedly moved her hand from ashley's grasp.

"Fuck!" she shouted feeling the pain arise in her hand.

"honey, are you okay...what happened?" a stunned arthur asked.

"uh.. a hand spazz!" spencer shouted not wanting anyone to be suspicious of her.

"Hand spazz?" paula repeated spencer's words not understanding the meaning of them.

"yeah you know...um..when you're hand shoots up just like that" she hurriedly said. Paula raised an eyebrow giving spencer a suspicious look. "a hand spazz...huh"

"so spencer when are we going to meet that boy toy of yours." kyla slyly said giving spencer a smirk. A blush appeared on spencer's face.

"Kyla! MOM!"

"now kyla that is inappropriate..the best way to say that is boyfriend...right honey?" paula moved her gaze to spencer.

"uh...yeah" spencer whispered keeping her sad gaze on her plate.

"so tell us about him" aiden spoke feeling amused.

_'great now what spencer...if only they knew that the boy toy was actually a girl...well theres two ways we can go the first one: lie to them about your "boyfriend" or the second : admit that your gay..."_

"well..um.." spencer moved her gaze around the table seeing kyla smirking at her, aiden with a big smile, paula anxiously waiting for her to speak, arthur giving her a genuine smile, glen not caring about anything only his food, and ashley silently poking at her food with a frown.

"I...I'm...His actually amazing and the most caring person that I have ever met." spencer spoke a fake smile splattered on her face.

_'she has boyfriend..so I guess that answers my question if shes gay or not ...**.but that hasn't stopped you before.**...no I can't she's aiden's sister and plus I'm pretending to be his girlfriend...**.but she's into you**...no she's not she's straight as a line...**you mean a crooked line that aims for women**...stop it... **you want her.**..no..**yes**..no ...**yes**...'_

"no!" ashley shouted startling everyone around her.

"is everything okay?" paula asked

"yyes..I ..I" ashley looked towards aiden mouthing 'help' to him.

"well you see mom ashley needs to go, but she doesn't so she debates with herself and she concluded that she didn't want to leave.. right honey?" aiden said looking at ashley. Ashley nodded her head agreeing to whatever aiden had said.

"yeah..I really don't want to leave so I argue with myself..you know how that is and plus I'm having such a great time... So about your boyfriend how did you meet him? " ashley spoke turning her gaze on to spencer not wanting yo be the center of attention.

_'and to think you liked her...will you still do'_ spencer thought giving ashley a small smile. "ww..well how do people fall in love with other people. You meet them and get together the end." spencer spoke with a chaste smile.

"and you fell in love just like that?" ashley asked not believing spencer.

"I'm assuming thats how you fell in love with aiden...am I right?" spencer spoke back not backing down from ashley's intense stare.

"Honey do you feel some kind of tension?" arthur asked paula whispering in her ear.

"shh." paula whispered back interested to what was going on between the girls.

"you're right thats how I fell in love...I saw the person, met the person, and I'm hoping to stay with the person." ashley spoke knowing it was spencer she was talking about.

_'I guess she means that she really loves aiden...**come on spencer you want her.**...shut up..**.want her..**.shut up...**.kiss her..**.shut up...**.touch her**...shut up...**lick her**...'_

"shut up!" spencer shouted

"spencer!" her parents shouted thinking that she was telling ashley to shut up.

"excuse me" spencer said getting up from her seat. Leaving behind a confused ashley, smirking aiden, giggling glen, surprised kyla, and two embarrassed parents.

"ashley, sweety don't listen to her she is..."paula really didn't know what to say

"bipolar!" glen shouted earning a smack on the arm from kyla.

"what mom is trying to say is that spencer has anger issues always have always will."

"kyla..thats not what I meant.." paula spoke sending her a glare.

"what my wife and kids are really trying to say is that spencer tends be more on the aggressive side of things and usually says things without meaning them, but don't mind her." arthur spoke with a more soothing tone hoping that ashley understood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS story SO YOU GUYS WOULDN'T FORGET IT AND I BARLEY HAD TIME SO I JUST WROTE SOMETHING SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND THANK YOU SOME MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING :)**

_'okay that wasn't good...I can't believe I screamed that...really? Whats wrong with me?...**I'll tell you whats wrong its her...its those brown beautiful eyes, those soft Luscious lips, that sincere and innocent smile with that little wrinkle on her nose, and that soothing sexy voice.**...No ! And NO! Spencer you have to stop thinking like this...its wrong and immoral...**immoral; isn't that your middle name?..**.seriously I have to stop arguing and talking to myself** .'**_

"spencer, open the door its me aiden." aiden shouted interrupting spencer's thought.

"NO! Go away!"

"oh come on just open the door like seriously you need to like grow up." aiden spoke staring down at his perfect manicured nails.

"like go away" spencer sarcastically shouted back.

"your the one being rude to my...gggirlfriend." aiden spoke showing disgust on his face mentioning the word girlfriend. _' I can't believe am saying these things like girlfriend... I like seriously need to come out like now...I miss being happy and gay...its just for a couple days ...a couple days' _aiden thought.

"so she won't come out?" ashley asked aiden disrupting his thoughts.

"she won't listen to me, but why don't you try it ?"

"no..I..I don't think thats a good idea and plus I just came to check on you guys since your family was all staring at me and I volunteered to check on you so now I have to get back." ashley blabbered out as she started moving towards the stairs.

"nu huh...girl it was all you that cause this miss so you fix it. I'll go and check on my family have a nice time." aiden said singing the last part as he skipped down the hallway down the stairs leaving a scared ashley behind.

_'great just great ..this is what I get for being nice and stupid. Really ashley its not that hard to say no ...okay I can do this its not like shes going to kill me...could she?...nah come on ashley its just a girl...__**a hot sexy girl. Did you see that fine ass...damn hotttt!!...**__ stop! No she's not hot she's aiden's younger sister...__**So.. you know you want that ass...**__no and no' _ashley thought nodding her head side to side not noticing spencer opening the door.

A smirk landed on spencer's face seeing ashley debating with herself. " are you okay?" spencer asked startling ashley from her own little world.

"uh...how long have you been standing there?" ashley asked feeling a blush appear on her face.

"long enough to know that I'm not the only one that debates with herself." spencer softly spoke back staring into ashley's soft chocolate eyes.

"at least we have something in common." ashley whispered back feeling unsettling nerves in the pit of her stomach from spencer's intense stares.

"but I bet we have a lot more in common." spencer heard herself whispered back as she got closer to ashley.

Ashley moved her eyesight down to her hands not wanting to look into spencer's beautiful soft blue eyes.

"oh yeah like what." ashley asked her eyes still on her hands.

A smirking spencer moved her hand underneath her chin leveling their gazes together.

"well we both feel like doing this..." spencer leaned in where lips were barley touching, but not quite yet. "or am I wrong?" spencer whispered on to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**So thank you for reviews and for reading I'm really happy that you guys like this story even though I haven't really posted that much...so I hope you guys like this chapter and look forward for the next chapter, which I'm hopping will be good for you guys...**

"I..I..um...don't think this is such a good idea." ashley whispered feeling spencer's proximity.

"and why is that?"

"um..wwell..I..I.." ashley couldn't form words feeling spencer's warm breath against her lips.

"you what?"

ashley opened her mouth, but closed it not knowing what to say._ 'okay ashley don't let your gay side out....I know this is really tempting, but remember she could be bipolar, which means that she could totally go crazy on you if you make any moves on her so just relax and play it cool...'_

"how about you let me do all the talking." spencer suggested smashing their lips together.

Ashley wrapped her arms around spencer's waist intensifying the kiss making spencer move her hands down from ashley's hair to her shoulders pushing her against the wall. Their breathing hitching as both of them kept pushing on to each other wanting more contact with each other.

_'please don't let this be dream...please' _ashley thought roughing her kisses with spencer as she started feeling more her tension towards her.

Spencer moaned, pushing forward into the body trapping hers. Their mouths parted, tongues darting out. ashley pulled Spencer's head in tighter, as they moved harder, tongues tangling and dueling. She could hardly breathe and at this point she didn't care.

Soft lips, moist and full from kissing, traced a line down ashley's jaw and to her ear. Sucking one earlobe fully in, snaring it with teeth and biting gently. She hissed as Spencer traced the spot she just bitten.

"ashley! Spencer!" aiden yelled startling both girls apart from each other.

Lips bruised breathing hard both girls stood there staring into each others eyes. Spencer moved towards her again reclaiming her lips with hers as she then moved her hand down to her hand grabbing on to it; squeezing it as their lips moved together in sync forgetting about aiden and everyone there.

the combination of teeth, tongue, was making ashley's knees buckle and at that moment she felt the blonde's hands on her hips, helping her. Spencer perched her legs up and around her, but the movement failed causing both girls to fall on the floor ashley on top of spencer. They both laughed at their clumsiness, but then the laughter died leaving them in silence.

"Spencer ..ashley?" aiden spoke staring down at the girls unsure of what to think of their positions.

Ashley immediately stood up a blush forming on her face. "AA....um..." _'fuck fuck what do I say hey aiden I was just making out with your sister and I loved every bit of it and we would've continue on with more if you had never came up here ...come on ash think'_

" she tripped on top of me" spencer cut in noticing ashley's discomfort.

"she tripped on you and how did this happen cause last time I remember you were in the bathroom acting all emo-ish." aiden said moving his gaze from ashley to spencer.

"emo- ish?... I'll show you emo-ish." spencer spoke lifting up a fist and going towards aiden.

Aiden moved behind ashley scared of what spencer might do to him.

"spence..chillax will you. I really don't want to cause any drama around my girlfriend." aiden said wrapping his arms around ashley's waist. Spencer moved her eyesight down to where aiden's hands were around ashey's waist and up to their faces feeling anger and jealousy.

_'look at them don't they just look like the perfect couple if only he knew that just minutes ago I was the one holding her and kissing her....no no! Spencer stop thinking like this for your own sake ..ashley is your brothers girlfriend...'_

"you're right I need to relax...so um I need to leave.." she left leaving behind the happy couple and going down the stairs where she was met by a couple of stares. "don't...I don't want to hear anything from any of you...I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back." and with that she left.

"um..I'm going to go check on her." ashley said removing aidens hands from her.

"okay just please make her feel happy again and like don't bring her angry ass back here if shes still acting like that...and please come back alive I still like totally like need you...."

"aiden!" ashley shouted making aiden stop his blabbering. "I'll be fine ...just entertain your family until we get back." ashley went down the stairs seeing aiden's family crowded against the window.

"mmh" ashley coughed startling them. " is she out there?" she asked.

The all nodded their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanx for reviews and reading my stories I send kisses and love to all of you guys :)_

"I'm sorry" spencer whispered feeling ashley's presence behind her.

"what for?" ashley asked hoping that their kiss wasn't mistake.

A small sigh left spencer's mouth as she then turned around staring at ashley. " for kissing and touching you when you're forbidden ....when you belong to somebody else"

_'but I'm not forbidden to you....you can kiss and touch me anywhere you would like to_' ashley thought a frown appearing on her face.

"I just couldn't help myself. You were so close and I felt something that I haven't felt in a while. You intrigue me" spencer spoke getting close to ashley. "I know we just met, but theres something going on between us. I just can't explain what it is."

'_its_ _probably_ _the_ _fact_ _that I'm totally gay for you'_ ashley stood quiet not sure of what to say.

"you're probably think that I'm crazy..."

"No!" ashley spoke out interrupting her.

Spencer gave her a small smile nodding her head side to side. "yeah I am...I'm really crazy....I can't feel anything for y...oh just forget it"

"forget what?" ashley asked.

Spencer moved in towards her closing the space that was in between them. "you really what know"

.......

"I wonder what their talking about?" glen asked staring out the window. Paula, Arthur, aiden, and kyla standing by him.

"obviously nothing about you" kyla retorted back

"aren't they standing to close to each other?" paula asked not moving her sight away from the girls.

"honey they're probably cold or can't hear each other...." arther responded back.

"I told ashley that yellow wasn't her color why didn't she listen to me ...I mean hello red is this season's color." aiden commented nodding his head side to side.

"okay I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that" glen said making a disgusted face.

..........

"I did ask didn't I?" ashley said feeling more daring.

Spencer moved in moving her lips against her ear. "just forget it"

spencer then moved away walking back towards the house.

"what about the kiss!" ashley shouted making spencer halt in her movements. "what about the kiss" ashley repeated wanting an answer or anything from spencer.

"what about it? ...it was just a kiss right?" spencer then left her walking away from her.

"you're wrong" ashley softly whispered. spencer stood still closing her eyes hearing ashley's words.

"no I'm right...it was nothing so stop making such a big deal about it."

"so you just want me to forget just like that?"

"yep thats exactly what I want you to do."

"what's your problem?" ashley asked feeling angry and annoyed by spencer

spencer turned around facing ashley._ 'why can't she just ..shut up'_ "so I have a problem now?"

"well you're confusing, annoying, and crazy"

"ouch... you think I'm annoying?" spencer asked looking down at her feet.

_'great ashley you just had to offend her didn't you ...why couldn't you just keep you mouth shut'_

"spencer..n.."

"look i've already said I'm sorry so I guess we having nothing else to talk about...so just stay out of my way and be happy with your boyfriend; my brother." spencer walked to door opening it and seeing her family by the window. "unfuckingbelievable!" she screamed startling her family who was still looking out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I know I have disappointed me fellow readers by not posting anything but I do have a lot on my hands right now and I wish I could just write non-stop but my time is limited maybe if you guys could be in my mind you could see each of my stories , which would be cool cause than you would get so excited and happy at what you saw because let me tell you I have a very imaginative mind if you know what I mean ;) but anyways heres a short update of my story and theres is more to come so please don't give up your hopes up and thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.

"I don't get it I just don't" ashley spoke sitting beside the counter watching aiden wiped down the counters of the cafe.

"get what?"

"well why your sister hates me?" _' I mean I know why because of the kiss obviously, but I didn't do anything she started it she got on to me and attacked me I just responded like anybody else would' _

"oh don't worry about that hon she's pmsing"

"uh no I do need to worry because hello I'm spending time with your family pretending to be your girlfriend and I really don't want anyone hating my guts"

"I really don't know why shes acting like that.... it kinda reminds me of when we were little and spencer and I would get toys and I would end up with stupid G.I joes and spencer with pretty barbies and she would get mad at what I got, but I haven't gotten any G._I joes_, which by the way suck like gross who plays with those Joes they aren't any fun plus Barbies are so much better I mean you could dress them undress them comb their blonde long beautiful hair and play them with ken and have this huge toy mansion with its convertible pink car not like those ugly G.I Joes, but yeah … I miss those barbies." aiden spoke laying his chin on his hand a dreamy look on his face.

"aiden !" ashley shouted feeling frustration.

"what geesh... ugh please don't tell me your pmsing too.."

"no, but I need to know why spencer is acting like that"

"sorry sister but I can't help you with that cause spencer is complicated why do you think I'm the only one that came out perfect out of the family.. I've got the good looks, sexy hair, hot personality, and of course classy style"

_'I need to get out of here asap'_ ashley thought running her hand through her hair.

"spencer!" aiden shrieked going up to his sister giving her a hug. Ashley felt her back rigid goosebumps going down her spine feeling spencer's presence.

_'okay I can do this'_

ashley slowly turned around meeting spencer's blue eyes. "hey there" ashley spoke lifting her hand up slightly feeling awkward and uneasy.

Spencer nodded her head up saying her hello.

"and who is this charming fellow standing by you?" aiden asked pointing his finger at the person by spencer.

"this chris my ..um..boyfriend" spencer spoke grabbing on to his hand.

Ashley quickly moved her gaze down to her feet feeling disappointment and anger. _'so she brought her boyfriend fucking great just fucking great ...I can't believe her she comes on to me and kisses me and then tells me to forget that stupid kiss and then she brings her ugly ass boyfriend... the nerve of her.'_

"ashley!" aiden shouted bringing ashley from her thoughts.

"huh..what"

"spencer was just introducing us to her boyfriend" '_and what a hot looking boyfriend I might say so myself, but not quite as hot as me cause obviously I'm the hottest of the hottest' _aiden thought keeping his eye on chris.

"right nice to meet you." ashley hastily spoke looking at chris and then moving her gaze to spencer sending her a glare.

"you too" chris spoke giving ashley a smile._ 'okay so this wasn't my idea spend the week pretending to be straight for the love of fuck anybody can see I like sausage, but no I had to help spencer over here since I am her best friend...actually I'm the only friend she has, but anyways she never mentioned to me that she had a fine ass looking brother..is it me or is it getting hotter in here.' _chris thought staring at aiden up and down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much and very glad that you guys love this story cause I love writing it especially for you guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter and you guys keep reading it as well as my other stories :)**

"so how about we get a table and mingle with each other?" aiden suggested pointing towards a table.

"uh..I .I can't I have to go" ashley spoke her gaze still on spencer.

" can you guys excuse us for a minute" aiden grabbed ashley's arm dragging her away from spencer and chris.

"okay like what the hell was that?"

ashley avoided him moving her staring back to the couple that had just arrived feeling her jealousy escalate.

"hello ashley I'm over here" he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"huh what" ashley asked anger clouding her mind.

"are you okay?cause you've been spacing out a lot lately.. I mean I know I'm very good looking and hot, but just remember I'm gay and I can never have those kinds of feelings for you an.."

"aiden!" ashley shouted stopping his blabbering.

"what? goodness... women are so difficult, but anyways what seems to be up your ass. I thought you wanted to know why spencer was angry with you so I thought this was the perfecting timing to start figuring it out..."

"is everything all right?" came the voice of spencer interrupting aiden

"its not like you care" ashley softly mumbled

"what was that?" spencer asked raising her eyebrow hearing perfectly well what ashley had said

" I said everything was fine ...didn't I baby?" ashley grabbed on to aiden's arm pulling him closer to her giving spencer a fake smile.

_'look at her flaunting her relationship in front of my face... can't she see the pain she's causing me ...of course not she's undoubtedly in love with my brother...' _spencer moved her gaze away from the couple nodding her head.

"so are we just gonna stand here or what?" aiden spoke dragging ashley towards the table where chris sat lonely.

_'they make me sick...look at them don't they look so blah blah blah'_ spencer angrily thought walking behind the couple a frown upon her face.

"gee honey thanks for leaving me all alone" chris mumbled towards spencer as she sat next to him.

"sorry" she quietly whispered feeling jealous of ashley and aiden.

"hey is everything okay" chris whispered in her ear noticing spencer's mood go down.

Her jaw tightened seeing how close chris was to spencer; whispering in her ear. _'well I guess the happy couple can't keep their hands off each other, but two people can play that game' _ashley thought as she then grabbed aiden's hand running her fingers on it. "baby you have such a big hand ...oh and look at those long fingers. Just how I like them"

_'so she likes big ugly hands with stick looking fingers... gross I think I just gagged inside of my mouth' _spencer thought looking down at the couple's intertwined hands a disgusted look present on her face.

_'okay so I'm taking that aiden is straight and dating this ashley chick..., but I totally felt my gaydar siren go off when I saw aiden' _ chris thought a confusion appearing on his face.

_'gross my hands aren't that big ..are they? Eww that means I defiantly need to get surgery' _ aiden thought looking at his hand at different angles.

Ashley rolled her eyes at aiden's antics_. 'men ; thats why I can live without them '_

"chris is it?" ashley asked giving him a glare. He nodded his head giving her a smile. " so how did you meet spencer?"

a startled chris looked at spencer lifting his eyebrow. "yea honey how did we meet?"

"oh chris you're such a joker remember your dog ran into me...and.. ..and..and you came and we saw each other and that's it.. right honey" spencer spoke grabbing onto his hands.

"yeah sure honey thats how it totally happened"

"so thats it your telling me that you guys fell in love instantly"

giving her a fake smile she nodded her head up and down. "yep... just like how you fell in love with aiden right?"

_'oooooo...I'm tensing some drama and me likey a lot' _aiden thought a smile forming on his face keeping his gaze on the girls feeling excitement.

" well I guess thats how people are falling in love now and days" ashley spatted back not backing down from her.

"I guess so" spencer spoke raising her voice a little bit.

"now girls play nice" chris spoke feeling the sexual tension in the air. '_jeez these two need to get locked in a bedroom and ravish each other ….rawr... someone call the pussy control theres wild pussy on the loose... feisty...mmmh just thinking about it makes me wonder how aiden would ravish me...oh yeah its defiantly getting hot in here.'_ chris thought lifting his hand waving it in front of his face to cool him down.

" of course honey we just like to have a good debate don't we ashley?" spencer spoke sending her a sarcastic smile.

_' the only debate I would like to have is proving that you're defiantly not straight more like gay_' ashley thought a smirk forming on her face. " oh yeah defiantly"

" chris I love that shirt where'd you get it" aiden seductively spoke moving his finger down his pink polo shirt.

"um.. at...um sstore" chris nervously spoke feeling more hot than before._ 'I guess he can play on both sides of the team.'_

" it looks good on you" aiden said giving him his trade mark smirk.

Ashley noticed spencer's confusion at aiden's flirting and quickly moved her fingers on to his thigh pinching him.

"ow fuck!" aiden screamed rubbing his thigh

"oh sweety are you okay?" ashley innocently asked.

Aiden gave her a smile slowly sitting down making space between them. "yeah just my leg falling a sleep... what was that for?" he whispered the last part through his teeth asking ashley.

"stop being so obvious you fag" ashley gritted through her teeth not wanting their guest to hear.

'_okay was aiden flirting with chris....nah I mean aiden isn't gay.... but wait he does act like it sometimes... but no. it can't be or could it'_ spencer thought scratching her head.

A smile appeared on ashley's face noticing a thoughtful spencer. ' _she looks so cute trying to think so hard.. the way her eyebrow archs up and how her lips turn into a semi frown and pout .. and the way....okay I have to stop this I'm turning into a sick love puppy, which isn't good nope not at all'_ ashley stood up.

"excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" she pushed aiden from the seat trying to get by.

"rude much?" aiden snorted straightening back on his chair.

Spencer kept her gaze on ashley standing up as well. "um ..I need to go too" she followed ashley leaving both boys alone.

…........

she splashed water on to her face trying to rid her mind of images of her. _' ashley ashley... you need to stop feelingly this cause in the end you're just going to get hurt and then your going to cry yourself each night, eat chocolate while watching cheesy movies and then you're going to buy a cat, which then leads to a hundred and then...' _she stopped thinking upon feeling someone's hand on her shoulder turning around she was met with blue eyes.

"hey" spencer softly spoke noticing ashley's turmoil

" hey" ashley whispered back transfixed with spencer's beautiful blue eyes.

"look I'm sorry for being a bitch to you I'm just..."

"bipolar" ashley spoke giving her a smile.

Spencer returned the smile with a slight giggle. "yeah I'm just bipolar, but I'm really sorry" she moved her hand down her shoulder until reaching her hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"I don't want you to be sorry" ashley heard herself say meaning towards their kiss.

" what?" a confused spencer asked back.

Frustrated ashley let go of her hand grabbing the back of her head smashing their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here I am with a new post on this story of mine and very much happy that you guys haven't stop reading it and I love aiden in this story just because he so gay.**

Somehow they ended up against one of the walls of the bathroom which spencer was especially grateful for because her knees already felt weak with ashley just kissing her. Releasing the brunette's belt loops, she let her hands trail to the curve of ashley's ass only to have ashley grab her wandering hands.

ashley intertwined their fingers before roughly thrusting the back of spencer's hands against the wall and holding them there.

spencer gasped. "wwait... Wait" spencer spoke slightly moving ashley away her eyes still closed her breathing rapid and husky.

"what" a breathless ashley spoke moving again towards her ; hands clasping to the backside of her head pulling her in.

_'must resist' _"nothing" spencer responded attaching their lips again.

…............

"so" chris spoke feeling uneasiness towards aiden's staring and him licking his lips every ten seconds.

"so you and spencer?" aiden asked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"yeah me a..aand spencer" chris nervously spoke back as aiden moved his hand on top of his.

"how come I find that hard to believe?" aiden spoke slowly letting his finger trace chris's hand.

'_now remember you shall never betray friendship for anything not even for this hot fine ass... his spencer's brother... just remember your helping her....oh fuck were screwed actually were all screwed'_ chris thought giving aiden a sly smile.

"if you find my relationship hard to believe you should take a look at yours."

_'touché I must say he got me there but I already got him fascinated with me I mean who wouldn't; have you seen me? I scream hotness within a mile.'_

"well I must say chris that mouth of yours can talk but is it good for other things" aiden spoke raising an eyebrow.

"mmhmm" chris coughed not sure how to respond to that. '_ can't let him get to you'_

"and what other things do you have in mind?" chris questioned back.

…......................................

Her shirt tugging up by spencer's hands as they slowly moved up her belly and going up teasingly as theirs mouths fumed together.

'_I think I'm a heaven no this has to be more than heaven cause nothing like this as never tasted so prohibited and miserable just like trying to reach heaven...... great spencer you're thinking like sap come on now act all mighty womanly similar to other girls that you gotten with and stop acting like romantic bitch.'_

she forced more of herself on to ashley switching places with her shoving her against the wall.

_'see this always get me the feeling of her smooth plump lips and how they move against me and don't get me started on that tongue of hers mmmm...... wait is this right? should we being doing this with aiden and chris just outside these doors?... why I'm even thinking about them in a moment like this'_ she moved her hands into her hair letting them get tangle in total bliss of her straight blonde strawberry smelling hair.

…..........................

"why chris I do have a lot in mind, but there is one thing that stands out."

"oh really would you care to enlighten me?" chris spoke getting into the flirting mode.

"of course chris, but instead why don't I show you?"

…..................................................

both girls simultaneously separated from each other catching gulps of air through their swollen lips.

Spencer opened her eyes first seeing her most desired infatuation standing in front her eyes still closed.

"I..I guess we ss..sshould head back" ashley first whispered not finding her voice her eyes still closed still felling the effects of their kissing.

Spencer let a light chuckle escape her lips nodding her head side to side. " so thats it …"

opening her eyes awakening from her bliss she gave her a incredible look. " well yeah thats it...I..I mean aiden and chris are waiting on us ..and ..and...um"

" shut up" an angry spencer spoke.

"what? Did you just tell me to shut up?."

"just shut up... tell me did this mean anything to you at all?"

"you're kidding me right? I think you seem to forgotten that just yesterday we shared a kiss and you told me it meant nothing to just forget about it... so you tell me what exactly does this all mean?" ashley left the bathroom not wanting to deal with spencer.

"fuck" spencer whispered. Following behind her.

….................................

"I must say aiden I never thought that you would be thinking of this."

"I know its part of my unique character you know like I could be just a hot guy, but I'm hot, hot, and smart.. and by the way your tongue is very talented licking all that white stuff."

ashley reached the boys seeing them each eating an ice cream.

"oh my goodness am I seeing right its ashley... its about time you came back I seriously thought drowned down the toilet or something seriously babe you don't not leave your boy over hear hanging its like you don't take inconsideration of my feelings here its like I'm invisible." aiden spoke putting his hand on his heart a disgusted look on his face

"aiden please not now" ashley spoke grabbing her bag as spencer approached the table.

"oh and you spencer leaving poor chris behind" aiden put his hand chris's trying to comfort him.

"um..I have to go" ashley spoke moving slighty against spencer as she was blocking her way. "excuse me" she spoke not looking into her eyes.

"you're excused" spencer spoke not moving from her way.

_'wow just like I said before sexual tension...oooo I like ashley pants they sure bring out her ass I wonder If they would make my ass bigger' _chris thought staring at the girls.

_'ouch someone must be defiantly pmsing.. I can't believe that bitch talked to her like that oh hell no ashley better smack that bitch up...omg I totally love that song_ _smack my bitch up a very classical song __if I may say so' _aiden thought

"okay then" ashley then pushed spencer with her shoulder moving her out of the way

aiden stood up feel the awkwardness around them. " so this has been a very pleasant meeting, but I have to get back to work and nice meeting you chris." he stood up sending chris a wink leaving spencer and chris behind..

"so do you want to talk about?" chris spoke tapping the seat next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

WELL I KNOW I a lot OF PEOPLE MUST HATE ME FOR BEING THE WORST BUT IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I STILL LOVE U GUYS AND IM STILL WRITING ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AS ALWAYS AND IM REALLY REALLY SORRY

"spencer spencer I can't believe you this is so so scandalous … and now that I'm thinking about it's kinda kinky ..and sexy..and steamy...and hot"

"ok ! I get the point .. sooo not helping"

he rolled his eyes as he moved his eyesight down to his nails. "well sorry what do you want me to say ...spencer no this is very bad and you should stop this immediately." he spoke in a manly and mocking voice pointing a finger at her . "or would you rather me tell you ...spencer this is fucking hot and you fucking need to fucking fuck her brains out."

"and again so not helping .. remind me again why we are friends and why I'm telling you this?"

"hello first cause I'm your friend and only friend may I remind you and secondly cause you need me to act as you're boyfriend while you secretly want to fuck you're brother's girlfriend, which reminds why the hell didn't you tell me you had a fucking hot brother like hello best friend over here." he spoke snapping his fingers over his head .

"remind me why were friends again?" she spoke rubbing her hand over her face.

"cause hello I'm hot ..and why can't you just come out and just tell your sexy ass bro that you want his girlfriend and that I want him ...see so not hard"

"um no … can you not see they're fucking in love ...they love eachother!"

_'oh jeez is this bitch for realz … my ass can clearly see that aiden is so so so so gay and likes the cock and ashley is a fucking lezbo that likes the cunt...twat... pussy...flapper oooo I like that flapper flapper '_

"ouch!" he spoke feeling spencer pinch him

"would you stop thinking to your self you make me nervous when you do that"

"oh please my thoughts are heaven you wouldn't believe the stuff that runs in this cute head"

" yeah yeah whatever .. chris I need help I don't know... I don't know" she whispered the last part as sadness appeared on her .

"oh spencer you really like her don't you"

…...

"so do you mind explaining to me what the hell was that?" aiden spoke still licking his ice scream

"ummmmm I really dont know what you're talking about" ashley spoke trying to play it off

he stopped licking moving his eyesight on her. "hmmhmm sure you don't ashley please I know you like an open book … and plus like I'm Not only hot like I'm smart too duh"

" and your point is ?"

"there's something going on with you ...so as your friend and only friend … I meant to say only hot sexy and smart friend I can tell when there's something wrong with you ..soooo spill.. you know how I like juicy details and drama" he spoke wiggling his fingers together for excitement.

She rolled her eyes nodding her head. "aid really theres nothing to tell or thats juicy" _'well other than kissing your sister and having her touch me and hold me ….mmm spencer '_

"hello hello" he spoke snapping his fingers in front of her face breaking her from her fantasies.

"umm what"

"see there's something going on and I really really want to know ashy" he wined grabbing onto her hand "pretty please with a cherry on top"

_'no must not fall for those puppy eyes ...must not ...oh look spencer has the same blue eyes ...no spencer's are more bluer lighter gorgeous ..'_

"ouch!" she yelled feeling something smack her face.

"oops my bad I was just trying to get my friend back to earth and tell me what the fuck she keeps thinking of more likely of whom...I think I know who but I'm not sure I just don't want to know that's why I would like if you would tell me cause you know best friends tell each..."

"spencer" she spoke softly spoke shutting her eyes tightly interrupting aiden's rants.

" I beg your pardon but did you just say spencer ...as in my sister spencer?"

"I'm sorry aiden I swear I didn't mean for it to happen it just did … I mean when I first saw her I fell and I didn't know how to stand back up and ignore everything I feel for her.."

"hahahaha"

"what's so funny ?" she asked confused by aiden's outburst.

"I'm sorry but spencer hahaha spencer ? please spencer is fucking straight as a a fucking line hahaha that was a good one ash … now really tell me who's that person thats really like driving you crazy?"

she stood quiet not knowing what else to say …

"omg it really is spencer"

…...

"sooooooooo this is a lovely dinner son" arthur spoke trying to break the tension that was around them.

"hmmhmm sure is dad... don't you think ashley?" he asked smirked placed on his face. 'I can not believe my poor little ashleys is gaga over my sister spencer which reminds me ooooohh ooohh caught in bad romance man I love lady gaga'

everyone moved they're eyesight on her waiting for her response . "umm..ye...umm hmm sure hmmhmm sure" she responded nodding her head up and down keeping her eyesight on the food .. _'don't look up no matter how bad you want to you can't … fuck me those blues eyes must be staring at me'_

_'look at her she so fucking cute what I would give to just grab her and just kiss those lips … ashley your gonna be the death of me' _she thought her eyesight stuck on her.

_'I need a life away from this family like right now ...look at them ...can anybody say tension cause it's fucking every where in this room'_ kyla thought playing with the food on her plate.

_'I like to eat eat eat chicken and potatoes I like to eat eat eat chicken and potatoes'_ glen quietly hummed nodding his head side to side eating his food.

_'hmmm hmmm'_ paula thought as she moved her eyesight from spencer and ashley sensing something.

_' I wonder if aiden made that chicken with that special seasoning that I mentioned to him cause no sir this does not taste like my chicken I told him add alittle bit of cream not the whole cup … and the potatoes alittle over cooked' _arthur thought studying the food on his plate.

_'does my asss look big in these jeans … I shouldn't be eating this hello talk about fatasss right here but my future hubby made this so I cant be bitch and not eat … but my ass...aiden ….ass...aiden '_ chris quietly debated.

"ummm I just remember I have to get home ..I..mm ..nnneed to feed my cat" ashley stood up from her seat as fast as she could breaking everyone from they're thoughts and walking to the door.

Spencer stood up as well. " I'm gonna go accompany her I really don't want her to talk by herself" she left catching up to her.

"well lovely dinner son" arthur spoke smiling trying to break awkwardness.

…...

"ash!"

"ash!" spencer yelled running up to her

she halted her movements closing her eyes as she felt her presence behind her

"ash ..."

"no we cant keep doing this going back and forth .. hating me .. and then kissing me I'm done " she softly spoke knowing the hurt and pain that was about to come

"no don't say anything" she moved close to her moving her hands on her slowly turning her around. "Don't ask me to stop cause I can't ash I just can't" she moved closer to her lips inches apart.

"then don't but you can't acting bi polar after every kiss we share ...so please don't hate after this " was her reply as she then moved in closing any distance between them.


End file.
